Family members have shared interests in each others health, finances, travel, calendars, special events, debts, and physical access to assets. Fundamental to these interests are their individual commitments to help one another, and need for automation to assist them with the means to be made aware and the tools to be effective.
Families with adult children very often share a home and agree to split the monthly expenses of maintaining the household. The splits between family members commonly follow the ability of each to provide the needed support. For example, a traditional nuclear family consisting of a father, mother, son, and daughter has agreed to share the expenses of their home. The father is fully employed in a good salary job and agrees to pay the largest expenses of home mortgage installments, property taxes, and electrical utility. The mother has a part-time job and agrees to pay the installment loans on their cars. The daughter is also employed, already graduated university, and she agrees to pay the other utilities and Internet WiFi access. The son is not employed and a full time student at high school, and agrees to placing the garbage collection bins, landscaping, house-cleaning, and pet care.
Whether or not a family shares a single home, family members often involve themselves in each other's health watch, and assistance. Individual family members can have special health concerns like diabetes, Alzheimer's, Parkinson's, allergies, vaccinations, handicaps, etc. These necessitate that the other family members have immediate access to what the conditions are and what to do in the event of an emergency. For example, suppose a father-husband is routinely hospitalized for a planned chemotherapy session and all of sudden an emergency develops during the session. In this situation, the mother-wife can quickly click an emergency notification message to update all the family members about the particulars of the emergency. Such saves the information source time and attention they cannot waste making multiple calls to say the same things, and it also relieves them from the stresses of responding questions that probably have no immediate answers. Everyone can get the hospital's address because it was already recorded in the mobile app without wasting much of the critical time.
Family members often need to involve themselves in each others travel plans, e.g., to set up group travel. Some members can have special needs or desires connected to travel. For example, a family member confined to a wheelchair would need to make special bookings for airfares, hotels, etc. Other family members with intense interests in archeology would benefit from travel arrangements that flagged or accommodated visits to nearby museums, excavations, and similar activities.
Family members can also need to share passwords and key codes, some of which may never be needed or used only for an emergency. For example, a family member away from home may need another family member to get into their home or business. More particularly, that other family member may need to get into the home or business when the first family member is altogether unavailable or missing, and such as passwords of lockers and shared bank accounts. Family members also need to share documents between them like Grandpa's Will, a spouse's tax return, financial statements, etc.
What is needed is a social networking method and device in which each family member can input the information they have to share, and query the shared information they need to be a good family member.